For The Love of Merlin
by Madam King
Summary: Thea Dalton: Half-Blood. Ravenclaw Prefect. Potion's Extraordinaire. Older Sister. Charlie Weasley's Best friend. Molly Weasley's Cooking Assistant. Orphan. (Bill W./OC) I do not own Harry Potter characters or plot line. I only own my OC's and my OP (original plot). So far only OC's is Mr. Dalton, Mrs. Dalton, Thea, and Matthias.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter characters or plot line. I only own my OC's and my OP (original plot). So far only OC's is Mr. Dalton, Mrs. Dalton, Thea, and Matthias.**

Thea Dalton: Half-Blood. Ravenclaw Prefect. Potion's Extraordinaire. Older Sister. Charlie Weasley's Best friend. Molly Weasley's Cooking Assistant. Orphan.

Thea Dalton became the soul guardian of her 8-year-old brother, Matthias, at 18 years old. They live in a small cottage near the Burrow, a place that houses all of her favorite people: the Weasley's. Thea works at St. Mungo's as a Potion Mistress, meaning she makes the potions for the healer's. One night, Thea is at the Burrow visiting Molly when an old flame pops in for a visit. This old flame happens to be the eldest Weasley son, Bill. Will the old flame still burn or will it fizz out?

Chapter 1

Thea's POV

Matthias has been away for two months and I am still trying to get used to it. Merlin, I make it sound like he is 11 and it is his first year at Hogwarts. Like Ginny, Matthias is starting his third year. There is a ten-year gap between Matthias and I. Matthias is what muggles call a miracle baby. A few years after I was born, my parents decided to try to have another baby. At first, my parents thought they'd get pregnant right away like they did with me but they were wrong. Instead of taking a few months to get pregnant again, it took her seven years to pregnant with Matthias. I was ten years old.

After Matthias was born, our mum got 'sick'. And by 'sick', I mean she got a muggle disease called post-partum depression. She could hardly look at him, let alone feed him. When dad and I noticed that Matthias wasn't gaining the right amount of weight, we took turns feeding him. When mum found out that we were feeding him, she freaked out and screamed at us. Dad would send us to the Weasley's, where Mrs. Weasley would make sure that we were feed.

I loved play with the Weasley's, so I didn't really mind but Matthias wasn't used to the ruckus that having seven kids entailed. For the first hour, Matthias was screaming at the top of his lungs. I'd tried to help Mrs. Wealsey with him but she'd take him from me, to make him a bottle, and make me go outside with the other kids. Little Ron and baby Ginny would be sitting on a blanket with Percy, while the others were playing quidditch on some miniature brooms.

Charlie was always the first person to notice me walk out and he'd jump off his broom, and greet me. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed real tight. The twins, Fred and George, were next. They ended up knocking me to the ground. Bill followed them. He was nice enough to help me up. Percy, being the weird little boy that he was, would shake my hand after Bill released me from his embrace. I'd kiss little Ron and baby Ginny on the top of the head before sitting down on the blanket. I'd watched them play for hours, glancing at the back door every few minutes.

That was the first time I stayed the night at the Burrow.

And that was the last time I saw my mum.

She killed herself, while my father was taking Matthias and I to the Weasley's. My father wasn't the same after that night. He was the shell of a man, he was when he married her. And it broke my little heart. When I turned eleven and got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts, I asked Molly to help my dad look after Matthias. I told her, I'd pay her for her help. You see, my father came from a very wealthy pureblood family that didn't believe in all that blood purity crap. My mother also came from a wealthy family. They weren't pureblood, but were still very wealthy. Mrs. Weasley had denied the money at first, so I snuck some galleons, sickles, and knuts into her money bag. I'd also put some in the letters I sent her, telling my owl not to let her return the money.

Since the death of my mum and even more so since the death of my father, Mrs. Weasley and I have formed a strong mother/daughter bond. Our bond is why I am sitting in her kitchen instead of my own.

With a warm cup of tea, I sat at the empty dining table, watching Molly cook, "Watching you cook leaves me amazed, Molly." I say, taking a sip of my tea.

She turned and smiled at me, "You'll be able to do this one day, once you've found yourself a nice lad."

I blushed, "You know, I haven't dated since I was at Hogwarts."

She waved her wooden spoon at me, "How could I forget? You dated my Bill. You two were awfully adorable together. Why did you two break up again?"

I sighed, taking a long sip of my tea, "I still had a year at Hogwarts and he was going to be a cursebreaker in Egypt for Gringotts. He thought it would be best if we stopped seeing each other." I set the cup down on the table, "And you know why I haven't dated since him."

She set the spoon down to rest her hands on her plump waist, "You cannot continue to use your little brother as an excuse, Thea. You are 23-years-old and he is 13-years-old, plus he is away at Hogwarts now. You know, Matthias has told me that he wishes you'd find someone."

I looked up at her, shocked at her statement, "When did he tell you that, Molly?"

She flicked her wand, so that the wooden spoon would mix the stew, "He told me on the platform, while he was hugging me goodbye. He wanted me to try and talk you into dating again. He is worried about you being alone."

I ran a hand through my chocolate locks, "He shouldn't be worrying about me, Molly. I am going to write him and tell him so." I stood up from the table and walked into the living area. I sat down in front of the beaten-up desk, grabbing some parchment and ink.

Molly sighed, not stopping me from writing him.

 **Dear Matthias,**

 **How is the term going? I heard about the tournament coming to Hogwarts. That is exciting, right? Tournament=No Quidditch. How are you fairing? Good, I hope. I doing alright.**

 **Molly told me something interesting tonight. She told me that you asked her to get me to start dating again. Last time I checked Matthias, I am the adult here. I don't need you trying to butt into my love life.**

 **I am a little upset with you. Behave. Tell the others I said hello.**

 **Love you,**

 **Thea.**

 **P.S. Tell Harry to try and not cause too much trouble this year.**

I folded the letter, opening the back door, "Oliver!" I called, trying to find my little black owl, "Oliver!" I called again.

 _Hoot. Hoot._

Oliver landed on the step, just outside the doorway. I bent down, trying the letter to his leg, "Okay Oliver. I need you to take this to Matthias." He hooted and nipped at my finger. I smiled and grabbed a treat from my pocket, "Here you go." I handed it to him. He ate it quickly and took off.

I grinned as I watched him fly off. I rested my hands on my hips, blocking out whatever Molly was doing behind me. I was counting some stars when I heard a loud pop come from the living room.

Turning around, I yelled, "Molly, who just popped in?"

" _Thea?"_

 **EDITED**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Last Chapter

 _I rested my hands on my hips, blocking out whatever Molly was doing behind me. I was counting some stars when I heard a loud pop come from the living room._

 _Turning around, I yelled, "Molly, who just popped in?"_

" _Thea?"_

Present Chapter

"Thea?" He asks, stepping into the living room.

We locked eyes, "Bill." I whisper.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, flinging his long hair back, "What are you doing here, Thea?"

I shook my head, letting out a sarcastic laugh, "I always here on my days off. It is better to be here with your mother than in an empty house."

He was about to reply, when Molly walked into the room, "Bill! What are you doing here, I thought you were back in Egypt?"

He looked away from me, smiling widely at his mother, "I got a transfer to the department at Gringotts. And since I have some time before I have to report to them, thought I'd spend it with you and dad."

I watched as her smile widened, "Wonderful! Bill, Thea lets have some tea, while we wait for Arthur to get home from work."

I stepped forward, "Molly, I think I am going to head home. I got to be at St. Mungo's early." She narrowed her eyes at me and marched towards me.

Grabbing my wrist, "Nonsense! You are staying for dinner." She pulls me to the kitchen, telling me to sit.

I looked down at the table, trying not to make eye contact with Bill or Mrs. Weasley. I listened to Molly ask Bill about work and how apartment hunting was going. Bill told her that work was good and he had found an apartment near Diagon Alley in muggle London. Molly smirked softly at me before turning to her son.

"Really? Muggle London? Are there any other open apartments near you? I think Thea is looking for somewhere to move." I gasped, shooting her a glare.

"Molly!" I shouted, standing up from the table.

She looked at me and gasped, "What, Thea? You told me just yesterday that you were thinking about movie you and Matthias into a smaller place."

I shook my head, "I don't need Bill's help. And I don't want it." I grabbed my bag from the coat rack, "I can find a place on my own, thank you very much." I started for the back door.

Molly got up and followed me, "Thea, wait. Don't go! Stay, please." She reached out for me, causing me to turn to face her.

"No! Molly, I love you like a mother but you have pushed a little too far. You know how I feel about Bill. I don't need you bringing him into my business." I rest my hands on my hips and stare at her.

She pouted, "I'm so sorry, Thea. I just care about you and I want you to be happy, especially if it is with my son."

I sighed, "I know you care, Molly. And I am so thankful for you but this isn't something you can help."

She looked down, "I know, dearie."

I wrapped my arms around her, "I love you, Molly."

She hugged tightly, "I love you too, Thea. Will you stay for dinner?"

I shook my head, "No, I can't. I do have something that I've got to do tonight."

She sighed and released me, "Alright, but I want you here tomorrow night for dinner."

I nodded and said goodbye, apparating away from the Burrow and Bill. I land in the middle of my kitchen, nearly knocking over a chair. I sighed as I waved my wand, casting the _Lumos_ charm to light up my dark home. I walked over to the light switch on the opposite side of the kitchen. Flicking the lights on, I muttered _Knox._

Noticing the light coming from the kitchen, my cat, Jinx, came bounding in from the living. She meowed as she hopped on the table, wanting my attention. I scratched the top of her head, just the way she liked it, causing her to purr loudly.

I smiled down at her, weaving my fingers through her black fur. She nipped at my fingers, telling me that I had pulled her hair. I laughed and scratched her head one more time before turning to get her some cat food.

' _MEOW!'_ She yelled, not liking my attention being on something other than her.

I glanced back at her, "Jinx, I am getting you food. Do you know what that means?"

' _MEEOOW.'_

I laughed, "It means that _I_ am making you food. I am paying attention to your needs aka I am paying attention to you."

' _MEEEOOOW.'_

I sighed, "Stop being dramatic."

' _MMEEEEOOOOWW!'_

 **~A/N~**

 **Hey!**

 **Wow! It took me so long to write this chapter. I didn't mean for it to take so long, but life got in the way and I kept pushing it to the side. I am so happy at all of the follows and favorites! I'm blessed to have so many people liking this story, it makes me happy.**

 **I want to thank kankananime123 and Mzfeebs for your positive reviews! I am so glad that you guys enjoyed this story and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Radio Free Death: Though I didn't have any problems with chapter 1, I went and fixed it. A couple of your comments were a bit bothersome. The formula thing was implied, you gotta read between the lines. And not all babies get breastfeed, because not all women can produce breast milk. And the Weasley's would have had formula and baby food, because Matthias is Ginny's age so they'd be able to feed him. I'm not trying to come off rude or anything, but I am going to defend my writing.**

 **I'm sorry that this is so short, but I hope you like it.**

 **Read and Review.**

 **G-V Princess**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _THEA'S POV_

I set her bowl down in front of her, ignoring her constant meows. She gave me one last loud, strung out meow before digging into her food. I rolled my eyes, turning away from her. I opened my fridge, trying to find something to eat. There was some ham and cheese sitting on the top shelf, six eggs in the door and a liter of milk on the bottom shelf. I sighed and pulled it all out. Using my wand, I summoned the pans and things that I would need.

I made a ham and cheese omelet with toast. Jinx laid down on the counter, watching me as I ate. She isn't the type of pet that begs for people food, which surprised me. Once I was done eating, I used magic to clean up the mess. Jinx stood from her spot on the counter and stretched. I smiled and picked her up. She rubbed her head against my neck, purring loudly.

I walked up the metal spiral stair case to my room, using one hand to balance myself. My room was on the second floor of the cabin, because Matthias was afraid to use walk down the stairs in the dark. He is afraid that he'd be rubbing his eyes and fall over the side. I laughed and told him that I charmed it, so that he wouldn't be able to fall over the edge. All he did was shrug his shoulders and said that he'd rather have the back room.

The back room was hidden behind a wall in my study. There was a little hallway and a couple of step, it was originally supposed to be the safe room in case YOU-KNOW-WHO ever came back or his followers started to act out. Matthias said it made him feel safe and protected. I didn't argue with him, because I wanted to protect him. I let him have the room and added a few cloaking charms to it. I transformed the other spare bedroom to look as if it was his actual bedroom, just in case he had friends stay over.

Molly, Arthur, Albus Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall were the only ones that knew of my secret room turned Matthias' bedroom. And they only know, because I needed help with a few charms. It was weird, asking old professors for help but my paranoia has been running ramped since my dad killed himself.

But I digress.

Jinx jumped out of my hold as I opened my bedroom door. She launched herself on to my bed, taking her spot. I laughed as she got herself comfortable. I changed out of my jeans and into a pair of muggle sweatpants. I removed my button up and pulled a tank top over my head. My trainers and socks long since removed. I climbed into bed, trying not to disturb jinx. I set my wand on the night stand and turned on my alarm.

Jinx moved to lay on my chest. I rubbed her head, "Goodnight." She licked my nose and meowed. I smiled, falling asleep to her soft purring.

~The Next Morning~

 **BEEP…BEEP…BEEP**

 **WAKE UP, WITCHY WOMAAAAAN!**

I bolted up, knocking Jinx off of my chest. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my wand, muttering a spell to confirm that I was awake. Jinx swatted my back, obviously mad at me. I swatted back as I climbed out of bed. She grumbled and went back to bed. I walked into the bathroom attached to my room and started the water. I looked into the mirror, playing with my dark curls. I could never control my curls, they were always wild and messy. My storm cloud eyes were dark and sleepy.

Looking into the mirror and noticing my looks, it made realize that Matthias and I don't really look alike. His hair was straight and dirty blond, like our both of our parents, whereas mine was charcoal black and super curly. His eyes were a forest green, again like our parents, and mine were thunder storm gray.

Once when I was little, before Matthias was born, I asked my mother why I didn't look like them. She told me that I looked like her little sister, Wren, who had passed away a year or so after I was born. When I asked to see a picture of her, my mother flew off the handle and shouted at me. My father had rushed in from the study to see her pointing her wand at me. He snatched the wand from her hand and told me to go to my room. I listened, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

I shivered, trying to push those awful memories from my mind as I stripped and stepped into the steamy shower. I lather my head in a mint hair potion, letting it heal the broken ends of my curls as I reach for my muggle body scrub. I scrubbed my pale skin and stood under the hot water to rinse the hair potion out. I finished my shower routine and got out. I pulled the towel from the rack and wrapped it around my slender frame.

I walked into my bedroom, noticing that Jinx had taken control of my pillow. I roll my eyes, before pulling out fresh navy robes for work. I put on my undergarments, then my muggle clothes. I folded the robes and slipped them into my messenger bag. I walked up to my pillow and scratched Jinx's head. She purred and leaned into my nibble fingers. Using my free, I grabbed my wand.

I smiled. "I'm going to make you some food. It will be in your bowl."

" _MEOW!"_

I nodded, rolling my eyes. "Yes. I will add in some toad legs and salmon."

" _meow."_

I laughed, giving her another pat. "You're welcome." I walked down the spiral staircase, watching my feet so that I didn't fall.

I strolled into the kitchen, waving my wand to make Jinx's food. I grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and took a bite. Slipping my trainers and muggle jacket, I yelled goodbye and apparated away.

I popped up in the alleyway a couple of blocks from the 'abandoned' muggle building that was secretly St. Mungo, the wizard hospital. I looked both ways, making sure that the coast was clear and walked out of the alleyway. I was midway down the block, tying my black curls into a ponytail, when a hand popped out and grabbed my arm.

I was going to scream, but another hand covered my mouth. The stranger pushed me against the wall, which caused me to close my eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." A raspy, masculine voice whispered.

I opened my eyes, automatically locking eyes with the man that grabbed me. His eyes were the same thunder storm grey as mine.

"Who are you?" I ask, tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm your father."

 _ **~A/N**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **It's been a month or so, since I updated and I feel a little guilty. I've been wanting to update but I've been so busy with classes that I haven't been able to write much. I'm taking six classes and they all require projects, presentations, and papers. I feel like I am slowly losing my mind.**_

 _ **What did ya'll think about that little twist at the end? Who do you think is her father? What do you think was wrong with Thea's mother? Review. I've been thinking about stopping with the Past part at the top, what do you guys think? Let me know!**_

 _ **Thank you for all the follows and favorites! It is amazing.**_

 _ **Love ya'll!**_

 _ **G-V Princess**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Thea's POV_

" _I'm your father."_ His voice was dry, but held a hint of honesty.

I shook my head, looking away from him for a moment. I grabbed my wand and point it at him. " _Lumos._ " Light flickered out of the tip, showing me his full face. I gasped as I recognized the man standing in front of me. _Sirius Black._ Mass Murderer. Muggle killer. Traitor. Deatheater. Criminal.

He took a step towards me. "No! Don't move. Don't come any closer."

He held up his hands, doing what I said. "I am not going to hurt you, Thea-Dora. Or do you just go by Thea?"

I gasped. "How do you know my name?"

He sighed, looking down at his bare weathered feet. "I am your father Thea-Dora. Your mother, your _real_ mother, and I spent months trying to pick out the perfect name for you. Your mother loved the name Thea and I love the name Dora, because of my little cousin."

"You are Sirius Black. Mass Murder, Sirius Black. You can't be my father. My father killed himself, my mother killed herself. I don't have parents." I shook my head, not wanting to believe him.

He shook his head. "I didn't kill anyone. I can explain everything, just not here. Not in public."

I brushed my hair out of my face. "I don't know if I trust you. Hell, I don't even know if I believe you."

He took a step towards me. "I can prove to you that I am your father. That I was once a part of your life."

I put my hands on my hips and shot him a skeptical look. "How?"

He raised his hand, brush my hair back. "You have a scar, just above your hair line. You got it when you were three-years-old. You were riding this little broom that I got you for your birthday and jumped off. You hit your head on a chair. You didn't cry or frown. You looked up at me with your big doe eyes and grinned." He ran his thumb over the scar, a scar nobody knows about not even Molly.

I pushed his hand away. "How do you know that? Nobody knows about that scar."

He sighed. "Thea-Dora, I am _your_ father."

I took a step away from him. "Do you promise not to kill me or attack me?" I closed my eyes.

I felt his hand slip into mine. "I would never hurt you, Thea. You are my daughter."

I nodded, opening my eyes. "I just want you to know that I graduated from Hogwarts at the top of my class. I got O's on all of N.E.W.T's and O.W.L's. DADA was my favorite subject."

He chuckled. "You just like your mum. She had a very fierce attitude about her. Always threating to kick my arse, if I stepped out of line. There was a time during Quidditch practice that I almost knock her off her broom then was on the receiving end of a beaters bat. It was quite frightening."

I cracked a smile. "Are you ready?" He nodded and apparated back to my home.

We landed on the pathway leading up to my back door. I let go of his hand and sent a Patronus to my boss at St. Mungo's, telling her that I had a family emergency and couldn't make it into work. My little Tonkinese cat Patronus shoot away, causing me to smile.

Sirius looked from me to my wand. "What is it made of?"

I looked at it, rubbing the hilt gently. "Hawthorne wood, phoenix feather core, 13 ¾ inches in length, and it is surprisingly swishy flexibility. Phoenix feather is supposed to be the rarest of all of the wand cores. Or at least that is what Mr. Ollivander said."

He smiled softly, tears wanting to escape his eyes. "Did your parents go with you to get your wand?"

I shook my head. "No. Mum had killed herself shortly before I got my Hogwarts letter and dad had started working all the time. Molly Weasley took me with her and her oldest boys. Charlie teased me, because it took several tries to get the right want. Bill was so kind about it, he just told me that I could do it and to believe in myself. It was like that every year up until my final year." I walked us into the kitchen, flicking my wand to summon a kettle for tea. I filled it with water and set it on the stove to boil.

"Is tea alright with you?" I ask, reaching into the cabinet for my tea container.

"Yes. That is alright. So, what happened before your final year?" He replies with his first question.

I sighed, tightening my grip on the container. "Bill and I broke up. He was a year ahead of me, so he had graduated a year before me. He was going off to break curses in Egypt, while I was gonna be taking care of my little brother and starting my final year at Hogwarts." I took a scoop of tea leaves and dumped them in the little strainer. I grabbed the boiling kettle and tipped it over, so that the hot water fell over the loose tea leaves. "Tell your explanation for everything, like you said you would do if we came somewhere private."

He sat down at the table, interlocking his fingers as they lay on the table. I walked over with the cup and set it in front of him. Then I turned around and set out to make my own cup of tea.

He took a sip and sighed. "Your birth mum's name is Esme. She and your adoptive mother, Reece, were cousins, even though they acted like sisters. Reece was seven years older than Esme, so by the time we enter Hogwarts Reece was already married to Walter. Esme and I met during sorting. She had so much energy and hope. I loved it."

He took another sip. "We were both sorted into Gryffindor. I was shocked but happy. I had broken family tradition by not being sorted into Slytherin. You should have heard the howler I got from mummy dearest the next morning. She was fierce with me, Dumbledore, and the damn sorting hat. She kept ranting about how I was supposed to be a good heir to the Black name and how I was supposed to be in Slytherin. Your mum sent my mum a lengthily and descriptive letter about it wasn't motherly of her to do what she did."

He chuckled, obviously getting lost in a good memory. "The beating I received during holiday break was almost worth it. Your mom was a brilliant witch. She and Lily Evans were the best of mates. They studied together and to them, academics was a friendly competition. They tied in almost all subjects, except Alchemy and Charms. Your mother had a brilliant mind for Alchemy but was terrible at Charms. She once turned a cushion into a lamp with fangs. McGonagall had to come to the rescue, so no one would lose a limb. Lily was terrible at Alchemy, but took it a long side your mum."

I laughed.

"Before your mum and I got together, I was a bit of a player. I would never stay with one girl for an extend amount of time. But that changed at the beginning of fifth year, when Esme got on the train looking like an angel. Her chocolate locks were longer, fuller even, and her eyes just shined a little more. I can't forget to mention that she grew into her body. She was taller, curvier. Her breasts were way fuller."

I gagged. "Stop. That is too much information."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Alright. I spent the whole year trying to get her to notice me and go out with me. Nothing worked until one night, I took her the Quidditch field and flew her around on my broom. The sky was clear and it wasn't rainy. After flying around for a bit, I brought us down to a nice picnic under the stars. She was so flustered and nervous but when I asked her to go to Hogsmeade with me, she said yes. It was around Halloween of our fifth year and we were so in love."

Jinx jumped up on the table and looked between Sirius us. She cocked her head to the side and hissed at him. I gasped and grabbed her. "No, Jinx. He is good."

Sirius just laughed. "No, it is alright. She isn't hissing, because I am bad guy. It is because I am Animagus and my Animagus happens to be a dog."

I nodded. "Really? How did you become an Animagus, I've heard that it is a hard process and you have to be registered with the Ministry?"

He shrugged. "During school, a friend was going through some issues and didn't someone to help, so we became Animagus' for him. I transform into a dog; would you like to see?"'

I went to say yes, but a knock at the door stopped me. My eyes widened. Jinx jumped down out of my lap and ran towards the door. I looked at Sirius, not really sure what to do. He stood up and transformed into a dog.

"Thea? Are you home?"

 **~A/N~**

 **Hey, friends.**

 **I know I haven't written in a while and I am so sorry. I just haven't been able to write. My depression has been really bad and I've been working a lot. I've finally gotten some inspiration and free time. Hopefully, I still have some fans for this story. I don't really know what to say, but I got to say thank you for being patient with me. PLEASE REVIEW. I love you guys.**

 **G-V Princess**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thea's POV

My eyes widened. "Bill." I whispered to Sirius. "Get into your Animagus form." Sirius nodded, moving towards the living room. He transformed as he walked then jumped on my couch to lay down.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Immediately, Bill and I locked eyes. "What do you want Bill?"

He sighed and frowned, looking away from me. "I wanted to apologize for my mum. She just wanted to help me with you."

I frowned, confused on what he meant. "Why would she want to help you with me?"

He didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at me. I leaned against the door waiting for him to response. He looked down then back up at me. Suddenly, he leaned forward and grabbed my face. He pressed his lips to mine. Our lips molded together, just like they did when we were together at Hogwarts. Without thinking about it, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He removed one hand from my face and used it to pull me closer to him. I gripped the back of his hair, giving it a little tug. He moaned in my mouth, which caused Sirius to start barking. His barking brought me back to reality. I jumped backwards, pushing Bill away from me.

"No." I said, raising my hands. I backed away from him, not being able to comprehend what had just happened.

"Thea." He started.

"No! You don't get to come here and kiss me like that, like we are still together. You broke up with me, Bill." I yelled, moving around the table to put some space in between us. Sirius, in dog form, jumped off the couch and stood in front of me. He growled up at Bill, warning him not to get any closer to me.

Bill jumped backwards, surprised by the large black dog in front of him. "What the hell? When did you get a dog?"

I bit my lip, glancing at the dog. "Um, I found him trying to eat from my garden. I decided- hey you don't get to ask questions!"

He raised his hands in defeat. "Thea, I am not trying to hurt you."

I roll my eyes. "It is too late for that, Bill. You broke up with me. You have no right to question me or kiss me or look good- but that is beside the point. I don't want you anymore."

He smirked a little bit, probably realizing that he got me flustered. "It didn't seem like that when we were kissing. You actually seemed to be into it, Thea."

I turned away from, staring at a picture of me and Charlie. "I got caught up in the moment. Haven't kissed anyone since our break up."

I heard Sirius growl as Bill moved towards me. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Thea. I thought that you'd be better without me to hold you back."

I shook my head, letting tears peak through my eyelashes. I couldn't say anything, words were stuck in my throat. "My broken heart held me back." I choked out. I walked into the living room, allowing myself to crumble onto the couch.

Sirius jumped up on the couch next to me, snuggling against my shoulder. I started to stroke his fur, trying to comfort both of us. I glanced over at Bill, who had made his way into the living room. He sat in the chair across from me, trying not to make eye contact with me.

"My heart was broken too, Thea." He muttered. "I wanted you to have good last year at Hogwarts, not being held back by a boyfriend who's already graduated. I wanted you to be free from any restrictions that came with having a boyfriend."

Sirius licked my face.

" _Well, I wanted to have my boyfriend stay by my side. But I guess we don't always get what we want."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I crossed my arms, shooting him a glare. "Well, I wanted my boyfriend to stay by my side. But I guess we don't always get what we want. You became a cursebreaker and ran away to Egypt. You didn't even break up with me in person, you did it via letter given to me by Charlie! I felt like complete shit the whole year, because my _boyfriend_ didn't have the balls to break up with me in person."

He sighed. "That isn't fair-"

I stopped him. "No! What isn't fair is not being able to have a conversation with the man you love before he decides to runaway from his problems and your relationship. Instead of living my last year at Hogwarts to the fullest, I spent it wondering why my boyfriend did have the _courage_ to break up with me in person." I turned away from him, trying to hide the angry tears that were falling down my face from him.

"Thea, I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I was afraid that if I did it in person that I would chicken out." His voice was soft.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I turned around to face him. "You say that as if it would have been a bad thing."

He slipped his hands into his pockets, looking down at the table. "At the time, I thought it was. I was going away to Egypt and you were going back to Hogwarts. Being with you and being so far apart, would have gotten me killed because I would have been more focused on missing you than doing my job safely."

I slammed my hands down on the table, "Enough! I tired of talking about this, Bill. I want you leave. I am done with you and this conversation. I want you out of my life, forever."

His eyes widened, "You don't mean that, Thea."

"Don't tell me what I meant. Bill, I want you out of my house and out of my life. I don't need you." My hands shook as I gripped my wand.

He back up, resting a hand on the door knob. "I am sorry, Thea."

I pointed my wand at him, my eyes closed tightly. "Get out."

 _Silence. Door slam._ I released a shaky breathe, not moving an inch. I heard a soft popping noise, internally knowing that it was just Sirius switching out of his Animagus form. A few seconds later, I felt his thin arms wrap around my waist and pull me into his bony chest. I dropped my wand, turning around so that I could bury my face into his dirty shirt.

Like any father, Sirius whispered comforting words into my hair as he led me to the couch. For the first time in years, I sobbed into the arms of a loved one and let my walls crumble.

intertwining his fingers with my hair, Sirius whispered, "Shhh. I am here, baby girl."

~ **A/N**

 **Hey, friends**

 **It has been a long time. like a really long time. I know I am an awful person for not writing more chapters after I said that I would, but I have a valid excuse.**

 **I am taking 16 credit hours and I am working full-ish time at my job.**

 **Plus! I did start seeing someone.**

 **I know that this was a super short chapter, but I didn't know what else to do. I wanted to get you guys a new chapter before my break ended and I have to back to focusing on finals until winter break. I might get a couple of chapters in during winter break, depending if my boyfriend is still working on his Thesis or not.**

 **How are you guys? Anything new in your life? Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. Please review for another chapter. I really need some motivation.**

 **Love yall!**

 **G-V Princess**


	7. Author's note

Authors note….

Don't get out your pitchforks and torches. I didn't want to go this long without updating my stories, but somethings have come up.

The first being that I am in my last semester of school and I am taking 5 courses. Four of them are very writing and reading intensive courses that make my brain feel like it is melting.

The second is that my biological father is trying to be a part of my life, now that he is out of prison and bitchy ex-wife/wife is not a part of his life anymore. I am trying to deal with this, but I don't actually want him to be a part of my life. He is a bad influence.

The third thing is that my sister and I made up, so we've been spending a lot of time together these last few weeks.

In addition, the fourth thing is that I was recently diagnosed with Stage 1 uterine cancer. That has been taking a lot of my time, because I am still getting used to it. It is scary, guys, I am only 23. But I've got a great support system with the people that I work with and my family.

I am sorry for this not being a really update. Hopefully since my spring break is next week, I can pump out a chapter for you guys. But I am having surgery on Friday and a couple of things relating to the cancer next week as well. But I will try to update. If I don't, just know that it was because I either got lazy or was working on some school work.

I hope that you all are having a good year so far. Let me know! I'd love to hear from you guys!

Love

G-V Princess


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night, I fell asleep crying into Sirius' chest. It felt nice to have a father figure again. It felt nice to have someone not depend on you. Sirius didn't move the whole, which was nice. Jinx did. She moved to my room to get away from Sirius.

When I woke up in the morning, Sirius was still asleep. I got up, trying my best to not to wake him. Once I stood up, I was able to stretch. I put a blanket over him and headed to my room to change into my work robes. Working as a potion master gave me a certain liberty with my work robes. I had to have a long black robe, like the ones the Hogwarts professors had to wear, and I had to wear my hair back. I would wear anything I wanted under the black robe. I slipped on an old Harpies shirt and dark jeans.

I put on my dragon leather sneakers, grabbing my bag from the chair next to my bed. I waved my wand, starting the kettle. I moved around my kitchen, gathering the fixings for breakfast and lunch. I flicked my wand, letting magic make my lunch as I fried eggs, sausage, and potatoes. I made enough to feed Sirius.

As the sausage was frying up, I got Jinx her food and cleaned her litter box. With her super hearing, Jinx came bounding out of my room to eat her food. She jumped up on the table, ready munch away. I giggled as she wiggled her butt happily.

I plated Sirius and I's breakfast, simply waving my wand to send water at Sirius to wake him up. he jumped up, looking around in a panic. I giggle, waving at him. "It is time for breakfast Sirius." He glared at me and made his way to the kitchen. He sat down next to Jinx and started to dig in to his food. Not noticing the silverware, he ate the food with his hands. I didn't have the heart to mention it to him, but I think he picked up on the fact that I was eating like a normal witch.

He smiled at me. "Sorry. I haven't had a meal like this for a long time."

I shook my head. "No, it is okay. I understand. I don't have a problem with. Most of the boys that I've had the pleasure of dining with have acted like this at least once." I finished up my plate and took it to the sink. I wave my wand and the dishes started to wash themselves. Sirius brought his dish to the sink, after giving a bit of sausage to Jinx.

"Do you have work tonight?" he asked, staring out the window.

"Yes, I will most likely be home late. If you stay, I mean." He looked at me, sighing.

"I won't be here when you get back. I have to go to Hogwarts."

"Why do you have to go to Hogwarts?"

"To save Harry. And get revenge for Lily and James." I shook my head.

"Just don't get caught. I've known you for a night and I feel like I've known you my whole life."

He looked at me, pulling me into his arms. "I promise not to get caught. I will come back to you, my little girl." He kissed my forehead.

 **beautifulmystery18: here is that update**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thea's POV

I packed Sirius a traveler's bag with an undetectable extension charm, with food and a cloaked tent. He took it with a smile and a hug. I wished him luck, before I headed to work.

I scanned my wand at the entrance of my office. My department at St. Mungo's was in a secret wing that required special permission to enter. I had access to rare and hard to get ingredients, which is not possible for every Potion's master.

As I cast a spell to light the room, I noticed a letter sitting on my worktable. I frowned and picked it up, noticing that it was a letter from McGonagall.

 _Dear Thea,_

 _It has come to my attention that you and the eldest Weasley child have been having a difficult time adjusting to his move back from Egypt. I would like to sit down with both of you and clear the air between you. I know what you are thinking, Thea, but I do not care if you want to or not. I will reply with a day for both to come and talk it out._

 _End of discussion._

 _Have a wonderful day,_

 _Minerva_

I rolled my eyes and slipped the letter into my bag. I put on my potion robes, making sure it was secure.

I spent the day working on a potion that reversed the effects of the Cruciatus curse. Every time that I look at my notes, I can't help but think about Neville and his family. I remember when I met him and his grandmother. I had just started doing my apprenticeship with the former potion's master, Ronald Rosewood, and had to take some potions to a med witch. I ran into Neville as they left the mental wing. Neville had tears in his eyes, so I had to make sure that he was okay. He told me and I promised to do my best to help him, and his family.

Since that day, I've kept Neville's grandmother in the loop about my research. I always make sure to tell her not to get her hopes up and that it might be years before I can get the potion to work. I did create a potion that stopped their memory from getting worse. I make a batch every week and send it off to their med witch. For anyone else, that potion would cost a fortune but I do it free of charge for them. When I told Neville that I would be doing this free of charge, I thought that he was going to pee himself with gratitude. It warmed my soul.

After working six hour straight, I took a quick break and had some lunch. I ate in my office with the wizard radio playing. They played old songs, before doing news report about Sirius Black's escape. I rolled my eyes before turning off the radio and getting back to work.

By 8 o'clock, I was tired and made some progress on the potion. I changed out of my potion's robe and back into my normal ones. I locked my office door on my way out, making sure to set the alarms. I slipped my wand into my pocket as I walked pasted the front desk, not noticing Bill standing there.

I was almost out the front door, when someone grabbed my wrist. I panicked, grabbing my wand so that I could use against my attacker.

"Woah! You are gonna take someone's eye out." I froze at Bill's voice.

I turned around. "What do you want, Bill? I thought I told you that I didn't want anything to do with you." I glared at him.

Not letting go of my wrist, Bill pulled me out the front doors. "I wanted to actually apologize to you. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you cry. I just wanted you to be happy."

I shook my head, "I don't know how many times I can say this, but I was happy with you. I would have continued to be happy with you, even though you were going to become a cursebreaker. Bill, I loved you. It was you and my brother. You were one of the only people that I considered family, and you left me. I get that you wanted me to happy and I appreciate that you cared, but I am a big girl."

He nodded, dropping y wrist. "I'm sorry, Thea. I never thought of it like that. I assumed that my family was your family and I know they think that. I am sorry, Thea. Can you forgive me?"

I bit my lip, looking up into his big beautiful eyes,

"Yes."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

 **Three months later…**

I sat at my dining room table, pouring over my notes from work. Or at least I was trying too. Jinx was jumping on and off the table, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her favorite person. Matthias. Bill went with his mother to pick the kids, which included my brother, up from the train station, so that I could spend some more time going over my speech for the potions committee.

No, Bill and I aren't back together. I forgave him, but I still need time to come to terms with him being around again. We've become friends again. We hang out. Do things for each other, like him picking my brother up and me cooking him dinner so he didn't starve. Well, that was more for Mrs. Weasley's sake than it was his. But he has always loved my cooking, or so he says.

Jinx had just knocked over my ink vial as the door opened and the boys strolled in. She freaked and launched herself at Matthias, purring so loud that the muggles two floors down could hear her. Matthias dropped his bag and cradled her in his arms.

He giggled. "Jinx! I missed you." I rolled my eyes, silently cleaning up the spilled ink with magic. Bill looked between us and laughed.

"It looks like we have a traitor in the mix." He joked, setting down Matthias' other bag down.

I nodded, waving my wand to clean up my notes. "She has been jumpy all day. I think that she knew Matt was coming home today."

Bill walked over to me, as if by instinct, wrapping his arms around me. "Well, you still have me."

I froze, looking up at him. I moved away from him as quick as I could, heading to the kitchen to get away from him. "Are you staying for dinner, Bill?" I call over my shoulder.

I heard him sigh, knowing that he looked hurt. "No, mum wants us all home for dinner tonight."

I sighed in relief, thanking Merlin that he was unable to stay. "Alright, maybe another night." I pulled out a roast for the fridge.

Bill came into the kitchen, only to lean against the doorway. "She wants you and Matthias there too."

I shook my head. "Not tonight. I just want it to be Mattie and me tonight. You know, sibling bonding time and all. Tell her that will be over for Christmas." I started to cut some carrots, ignoring his pained gaze.

He shook his head. "I will let her know. But I must warn you, you might receive a hallower from her."

I nodded my head. "I wouldn't expect anything less from your mum, _mate_." I put an emphasis on the word mate, trying to keep it friendly.

He sighed. "Well, I am going to head home. Don't want mum to start worrying and send aurors after me, _mate."_ My heart broke. He sounded so hurt.

I nodded stiffly, "Give your family my love." I replied, stabbing an onion with my knife.

"Will do." He popped out, not bothering to say goodbye.

I sighed, continuing to make dinner. I listened to Matthias talk and play with Jinx in the living room, loving how lively the apartment has become since his arrival home. I had everything prepped and ready to be put in the oven, as he came into the kitchen.

He looked around, confused. "Where is Bill?" He sat down in a chair and started to peel potatoes.

I shook my head. "He had plans with his family, so he couldn't stay." I slipped the roast into the oven and set the timer.

Waving my wand to clean up the mess, I turned to face him. "You ran him off, didn't you?" He asked, interlocking his fingers.

I furrowed my brows. "Where did you get that?"

He sighed. "Mrs. Weasley said that you guys were getting close. I assumed that she meant you were getting back together."

I lost focus and a knife fell heavily into the sink. "When did she write you?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "Like two and a half months ago. She wanted to check on us, you know with that escaped convicted coming after Harry. She also wanted to bring me up to speed with all of the drama between you and Bill."

I pulled out two cups from the cabinet, almost slamming them down on the table. "I don't want you writing Mrs. Weasley, unless you are thinking her for the hand knitted sweater she makes you."

He went to talk about but was stopped.

"Silenco!"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Matthias glared at me as he stabbed a piece of the roast to bring it to him mouth. I hadn't removed the silencing charm, so he was pissed. I just shook my head, trying to focus on the food in front of me. Matthias startled me by slamming his silverware down on the table, folding his arms over his chest.

I sighed, grabbing my wand. "Fine." I waved it, silently removing the spell.

"You know, you can't solve an argument by silencing the person you are fighting with." He said, taking a bite of his food.

I shook my head at him. "I don't like people talking about me behind my back, Matt. You and Mrs. Weasley need to stay out of my love life."

He flicked a pea at me, clearly stating that he thought I was dense. "We care."

I pushed my plate away from me. "I know."

He shook his head and remained silent. I sighed, standing up from the table. Instead of using magic like normal, I started to clear the table the muggle way. Matthias looked at me like I had grown three heads and dragon wings. "After you are finished, I want you to go unpack."

He nodded, not saying a single word to me.

~ Three days later: Christmas~

I sighed, looking into the mirror over my dresser. My usually unruly curls were falling nicely passed my shoulders, finally behaving after using a beauty spell. I decided to go light on the makeup, I mean we were just going to the Weasley's. I looked down at the red dress Matthias picked out for me. It was a simple long sleeve cotton knee length dress that flared at the bottom. He grabbed an old pair of kitten heels from closet to go with the dress. _Who knew my brother was into fashion?_ I thought as I spun in front of the mirror. I looked good, I felt good.

I smiled as I twirled around to grab my bag and cloak from my bed. "Thea! It is time to go!" Matthias yelled.

"I am coming!" I replied, grabbing my wand from my nightstand.

In the middle of the living room, stood my little brother dressed in jeans and a blue plaid button-down shirt. He wore his usual suede coat and sneakers. His hair was brushed back, to look nice but it also looked a bit frizzy.

I smiled at him. "Are you ready?"

He looked at me with a big cheesy smirk. "Well, you clean up nice."

I laughed, swatting at him. "Let's go!"

He grabbed my arm, allowing me to apparating us out.

 _Pop!_


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEY GUYS!

I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN AWHILE. I JUST HAVEN'T HAD A LOT OF MOTIVATION. I GOT A CHANCE TO UPDATE FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE UPLOAD AGAIN. I AM HAVING MAJPR SURGERY TOMORROW AND WILL BE ON SOME SERIOUS PAIN MEDS.

I AM SORRY THAT I AM TERRIBLE AT UPDATING THESE STORIES. I WISH I WAS BETTER, BUT I HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH A LOT. AT FIRST IT WAS SCHOOL AND WORK, BUT NOW I HAVE HAD TO FOCUS ON THE FACT THAT I HAVE CANCER. THAT IS WHY I AM HAVING SURGERY.

I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN, BUT IVE GOT TO FOCUS ON HEALING. I AM REALLY SORRY GUYS!

G-V PRINCESS


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Pop!_ Landing in front of the Burrow, Matthias and I stumbled a little bit. He gripped my arm to keep me from slipping on the ice. I grinned at him, trying not to giggle at my clumsy arse. He rolled his eyes, taking off towards the front door. I smiled fondly at him as I followed him. I slipped my hands into my cloak pockets, try to keep them warm because I forgot my gloves.

He was already pounding on their door as I stepped up behind him. "Not so hard, Matthias. Don't wanna take down the door, mate."

He stuck out his tongue, nudging me. "You used to do the same thing."

I shook my head, "No. I just simply walked in because I was with Bill and friends with Charlie."

Matthias was going to say something, but the door opened to reveal Mrs. Weasley. She grinned, happy to see us. "'Ello dears. Come in. Come in, it is freezing out here." She ushered us in, giving us both warm smiles. Matthias rushed passed her to the living room to greet the others.

Shaking my head, I gave her a smile in return. "Happy Christmas, Molly." I went to remove my cloak, but a set of hands came from behind me to remove it. I jumped and looked behind me, seeing that it was Bill.

He smiled softly down at me. "Hello, Thea."

I blushed, looking down at my snow-covered heels. "'Ello, Bill. Happy Christmas."

He grinned a little bigger, hanging up my cloak with the others. "You look lovely. Is that a Muggle dress?"

I nodded, rubbing my arms. "Yes, I got it a few weeks ago."

Molly stepped in to give me a hug. "Well, it is beautiful. The others are in the living room, if you'd like to join them."

I nodded, stopping to see if she needed help with dinner. "Do you need help with supper, Molly?"

She shook her head. "Oh no, dear. I've got it. Bill, would you escort Thea to the living room?"

Bill nodded, holding out his arm for me. He had a big cheesy grin on his face. "Madam?"

Using one hand to cover my giggles, I placed the other on his. "Why, thank you." He walked us into the room. The first thing that I noticed was the twins, they were throwing things at Ron. Ron was playing Chess with Harry while Hermione was reading next to them. Matthias and Ginny were chatting about Quidditch or something that I didn't understand. Percy was sitting with Arthur, talking about something to do with the Ministry. Charlie was the only one missing, because he couldn't get off work at the Sanctuary in Romania.

I looked at Bill, surprised that he didn't have to work today. "Weren't you supposed to be at work today?"

He shook his head, leading me over to an empty loveseat. "Nope. Even Goblins need time off. I am surprised that you took time off. Matthias told me that you had been working on developing a better version of the Wolfsbane potion."

I sat down, flattening out my dress. "Yeah, I am. I'm getting close to figuring out how to stop the shifting. Remus has been testing out some of the batches and telling me how they are turning out."

Bill took the seat next to me. "Isn't that dangerous?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It could be, but I make sure that they are safe before I send them to him. Snape has been making him the original potion every month as a precaution."

"So, Lupin got the job at Hogwarts?" Bill looked at his younger siblings, worry forming on his face.

I grabbed his hand. "He would never harm another person. He hides in the Shrieking Shack, going out after curfew so no one can follow him." I whispered, making sure that none of the younger ones could hear. "He loves Harry and Matthias." I sighed, thinking about Sirius.

Bill looked at me, sensing that something was up. "What are you thinking about?"

I bit my lip. "What makes you think that I am thinking about something?" I asked, trying to get him to switch topics.

He nodded at me. "That was your thinking face."

I sighed, looking at everyone and nodded my head upstairs. "I can't tell you down here. Do you mind if we go up to your room?" Bill nodded his head, standing up and offered me his hand. I took it, standing up from the loveseat. I removed my heels, so that I could move around a little better.

Bill and I snuck upstairs, which is harder than you think. With Molly working in the kitchen and the others in the living room, we had to move quickly up the stairs. It had been awhile since I had been up to his room, but I still knew my way. I opened the door, ushering him inside. I muttered a few spells to lock the door and make sure no one else could hear.

I turned around to face Bill, who was sitting on his bed. "So, you've gotta know that I didn't know anything about this until a few months ago."

He patted the spot next to him. "Sit. I believe you." I sighed, following him to the bed.

I looked down at my hands, trying to figure out how to tell him. "Sirius Black is my biological father."

Bill gasped. "How do you know that?"

"He came to my home. When I got home from dropping Matthias off at the trains, he was waiting for me in the garden. At first, I didn't believe him but then I started to notice that we looked alike. Dark curly hair and storm grey eyes." I looked down at our feet. "He is stubborn and sarcastic, just like me."

Bill grabbed my hand, trying to comfort me. "You are nothing like that maniac, Thea."

I shook my head. "That's the thing, Bill. He isn't. He wasn't the Potter's secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was. He is the one that sold them out. Sirius went after him in a fit of rage. He didn't kill those muggles or Peter."

"How do you know?" Bill asked.

"Because like James and Sirius, Peter is an unregistered Animagus. He cast some big spell and transformed, leaving Sirius to take the blame. He didn't get a trial, Bill."

"What is Sirius' Animagus?" Bill asks slowly.

" _A black dog."_


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"A black dog." I state, looking him straight in the eyes. Bill's eyes widened at the realization that the black dog from months ago was actually Sirius Black, and that he had been left alone with me.

"He was here!" Bill gripped his hair, trying really hard to comprehend what I was telling him.

I sighed, trying to stay calm. "Bill, he is my dad. We have the same curly hair and stormy eyes."

He shook his head. "Thea, you let a criminal into your house!"

I slammed my hands down onto the table. "How many times do I have to tell you, he is not a criminal! He was framed by Pettigrew. Sirius is innocent."

He groaned. "Did he imperio you? Is that why you are defending him?" He slipped into the nearest wooden chair at my table.

It was my turn to shake my head. "No, Bill. He took Veritaserum, so I know that he was telling me the truth. Do you think that after everything that I've been through, that I'd not be cautious? I have a career and a little brother to look after."

He rested his head against the table. "I don't know what to think, Thea. I mean, you let a murderer into your home. Obviously, you weren't thinking clearly."

I gasped. "William. It wasn't like I had a choice. He was here when I got home from work."

"You could have hexed him and called for the Ministry or me! I was here." He said, as if it were that simple.

I threw my hands up. "Bloody hell, Bill. You don't get it! You don't know what it is like to feel as if you don't belong in your family. I've never felt a strong connection to my father and I never knew why. It wasn't as if he never cared for me, because he did. It was because he wasn't my real father! Meeting Sirius, it felt like I was finding the missing link to my past."

Bill shook his head and turned away from me, it was like our break up all over again. "Thea. I don't know what to say or think or feel. Why didn't you say anything?"

I walked up behind him, resting one of my hands on his broad muscular shoulder. "I didn't say anything before, because I didn't want anyone to think that I didn't care for my dad. I mean up to now, he was my father. I didn't know any different and I wasn't going to stir the pot, because something didn't feel right. Plus with everything that went on with my mum's suicide and then my dad's just a few years later, I thought it was grief."

Bill sighed, reaching up to grasp my hand that still rests on his shoulder. "I understand." He turned around to face me. "I really do, Thea. But I need time to process all of this."

I stepped away from him and nodded, not really knowing what to say. "Okay, I can respect that. I needed to do the same thing. Just promise me something."

He nodded. "Anything."

I sighed, wrapping my arms around him. "Don't tell anyone about Sirius. Matthias doesn't even know. And everyone still thinks that Sirius is a murderer."

He squeezed me. "Okay. I promise."

Bill kissed my forehead softly before he apparated away. Taking in a shuddering breath, I stepped away. That didn't end as bad as I thought it was going to, thank Merlin.

A quiet meow from behind me caused me to jump and turn around. Jinx was standing in the doorway, looking like a small child that witnessed their parents fighting. She looked a little scared to walk into the kitchen, probably thinking that I would yell at her.

I shook my head and knelt down and opened my arms. "Come here, Jinx. There will be no more yelling." She meow again, running into my arms. She licked my face and nugged my face with the top of her head.

I stood up, allowing her to cuddle into me. "Are you hungry, Jinx?" She meow loudly in between her purring. I laughed and set her on the table. She sat down, meowing like she was starving. I rolled my eyes, turning towards the refrigerator. Pulling out her tube of chicken and gravy cat food.

I scooped some into her little bowl that had been sitting by the sink. She meowed happily as she dug into her food. Taking a page from her book, I got myself something to eat and sat down with her.

After cleaning up both of our empty dishes, I moved to take shower. Stripping out of my uniform from work, I stepped into the boiling hot water. I took my time scrubbing off the days stresses and potion ingredients.

After twenty minutes, I shut off the water and grabbed my towel. Wrapping it tightly around me, I walked into my room. Without paying attention to the rest of my room, I headed straight for my closet.

"Hello, Dorothea…"


End file.
